Tides of time
by Fleuretty
Summary: Inglaterra, 1916. La batalla de Verdún ha terminado y una joven británica espera ansiosa el retorno de su único amigo. Pip no es el mismo que dejó a Seras con una promesa en el corazón; los horrores de la guerra han causado estragos en él, pero las mareas del tiempo pueden ser benevolentes hasta para quienes han visto el infierno. [UA Songfic. BeruSeras]


_**Disclaimer** : El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Tides of time es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum" Design your universe" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 **Mareas de Tiempo**

Era víspera de navidad y los aparadores de las tiendas trataban de dar un poco de ambiente navideño con las escasas decoraciones que podían permitirse debido a su escaso presupuesto. La guerra seguía azotando a su querida Inglaterra, ella misma se privaría del tradicional ganso navideño, pero no importaba, el telegrama que llegó días antes era el mejor regalo que podría recibir. Se apresuró a la estación, donde varias familias esperaban con ansia la llegada del tren; Seras miró la alegría en los demacrados rostros de jóvenes mujeres, niños y ancianos, de madres y esposas, hijos y novias que aguardaban la llegada de sus seres queridos. La batalla en Verdún concluyó victoriosa para los franceses y su querido amigo Pip no fue el único compatriota que se vio obligado a alistarse en el segundo ejército francés, aunque residieran en otro país; Pip Bernadotte llevaba años viviendo en Londres, pero su familia vivía en la región de Verdún y al saber que fue tomada por el ejército alemán no pudo evadir su responsabilidad de soldado, después de todo el apellido Bernadotte era conocido por su trayectoria militar.

Se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar al andén, estaba nevando, pero no le importaba, quería ver la llegada del tren a lo lejos. Durante meses estuvo orando para que no le pasara algo, podía ser tan osado y cabezota a veces, pero puntual recibía cada mes una carta suya. Si bien al principio eran alegres y despreocupadas, las últimas se leían frías y carentes de emoción, como si estuviese escribiendo solo por cumplir un compromiso. No podía culparlo, estar en medio de una guerra tenía que ser difícil, vivir todo el tiempo con el miedo a la muerte, viendo tantos decesos... ella misma no se creía capaz de superar jamás el horrendo espectáculo del asesinato de sus padres, pero Pip siempre estuvo para ella y no lo dejaría cargar solo con ese peso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se cubrió debajo del pequeño tejado del andén, no quería estar empapada por la nieve cuando Pip llegara. Su impaciencia comenzó a crecer, el tren ya estaba demorado, ¿habría pasado algo? Tenía que calmarse, solo se estaba sugestionando; él llegaría justo a tiempo y pasarían juntos esa navidad, ya que dejó la habitación que rentaba cuando regresó a Francia. ¿Recordaría las palabras que le dijo antes de partir? Seras las recordaba a la perfección, aunque jamás supo si tomarlas en serio o ignorarlas como la mayoría de cosas que ese hombre le decía. _"Si regreso de una sola pieza, tendrás que casarte conmigo. Eso me motivará a mantenerme vivo"._ Pip era mayor que ella, ese año había cumplido veintiocho años y ella apenas diecinueve; siempre bromeaba con cosas de ese tipo, pero jamás le propuso algo serio y no tocó el tema en sus cartas. Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de anexar el apellido Bernadotte en su nombre la emocionaba, después de todo él siempre la apoyó y procuró desde que se conocieron.

Su vida giró constantemente alrededor de la desgracia: el asesinato de sus padres, la estadía en el orfanato, su trabajo como mesera en un bar de mala muerte... Eso último era lo peor y a la vez lo mejor; todas las noches la acosaban los mismos clientes a los que tenía que servir y no faltaba el rufián que se quería pasar de listo. Tenía que limitarse a ignorarlos, hasta que uno de ellos fue más allá de las palabras agraviantes; tocó descaradamente sus glúteos en un descuido suyo mientras la llamaba "ramera" y lo hubiera golpeado, pero alguien se adelantó y armó una pelea de bar que le costó el empleo, pero a cambio obtuvo un mejor amigo. Esa noche Pip defendió su honor y la llevó a su pequeño apartamento, donde pudo atender las heridas que él se hizo con los cristales de las botellas que utilizó para responder a las agresiones de su atacante. Desde esa vez se volvieron inseparables; la ayudó a conseguir un nuevo empleo, esta vez como ayudante en una pequeña librería cuyo propietario era un viejo conocido del castaño. El señor Walter era un jefe amable y atento que tenía en muy buen concepto al joven Bernadotte y, por ende, la acogió como una vieja amiga. Miró por una ventana el interior de la estación, buscando el enorme reloj que marcaba las entradas y salidas de los trenes; el que aguardaba llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso. Suspiró con frustración y se dejó caer en el frío suelo de madera, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

— La nieve retrasa los trenes, la nieve retrasa los trenes...

Continuó con su mantra en la mente hasta que un toque helado en su mano la sacó de su embelesamiento, un perro enorme de pelaje negro y curiosos ojos de un color rojizo olfateaba su brazo con curiosidad, el gélido toque de su nariz le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, pero el can parecía inofensivo.

— ¡Baskerville! —El perro se giró y corrió en dirección a una joven que permanecía de pie a unos metros de Seras. — Lo siento, es tan rebelde como su amo, pero manso como un cordero cuando le agradan las personas. Espero no te haya asustado.

— No, solo me sorprendió.

Sonrió con timidez y su acompañante le devolvió el gesto, acercándose a ella. Su andar era elegante y delicado, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color púrpura y un abrigo negro, las gafas enmarcaban su rostro y resaltaban el azul de sus ojos y su rubia cabellera acentuaba el exótico tono de su piel, oscuro y sensual, como si fuera una princesa de un país oriental.

— ¿Te importaría si esperamos aquí? Baskerville pone más nerviosa a la gente allá adentro y lo último que quiero es llamar innecesariamente la atención.

Seras asintió en silencio y la observó de reojo desde su posición. Pudo ver la fina tela de su vestido, el exquisito corte de sus ropas, sin duda era de una familia adinerada. ¿Esperaría a alguien? No encontraba otro motivo por el cual estuviera ahí, bajo la nieve y en víspera de Navidad. Se hizo un silencio que la incomodó, interrumpido solamente por el jadeo del enorme perro, tenía que decir algo o se volvería loca. Se levantó, sacudió la falda de su vestido azul y acomodó su abrigo gris para disimular las arrugas.

— Me llamo Seras, Seras Victoria.

Le extendió la mano y de inmediato se arrepintió, estaba frente a una joven de alta sociedad, seguramente vería como una ofensa ese saludo tan informal.

— Integra Hellsing. — Tomó la mano de Seras con la suya y correspondió el saludo. — Tus manos están heladas, debiste traer guantes. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

— Casi una hora, pero no importa. Estoy acostumbrada al frío.

Quiso sonar despreocupada, pero la verdad es que el viento la hacía tiritar un poco. Esa mañana salió tan apurada que olvidó sus guantes y sombrero, lo único que la cubría además de su abrigo era una bufanda roja que Pip le obsequió el día que partió.

— Ya veo. Aun así, deberías abrigarte mejor, podrías enfermarte.

Asintió y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Usualmente a Seras no le costaba hacer conversación con las personas, pero se sentía un poco intimidada con la cercanía de su nueva amiga. Miró una vez más por la ventana, el tren llevaba una hora de retraso. Integra se percató de su preocupación, su semblante se mostró afligido, nada que ver con la alegría que mostró hace unos instantes.

— Los trenes siempre se retrasan y más cuando hay nieve de por medio. ¿Esperas a algún familiar?

— No, a un amigo. Estuvo en Verdún y dijo que llegaría hoy.

— ¿Verdún? Tu amigo debe ser francés. Tendrán que celebrar la victoria de Francia esta noche además de la Navidad.

— Más que una victoria o la navidad, celebraré su regreso. En una guerra no creo que haya motivo de celebración.

— En una guerra cada victoria cuenta y debe celebrarse debidamente, brindando en nombre de nuestros soldados y vanagloriando a quienes perecieron en el campo de batalla. Puede que los grandes periódicos y las estaciones de radio no le den la importancia debida a ese triunfo del cual es participe tu amigo, pero gracias a él y a sus compatriotas el ejército alemán pierde fuerza.

— ¿Y a quién esperas?

Desvío abruptamente el tema, odiaba hablar de la guerra y sus consecuencias.

— A mi prometido. Tuvo que partir a Rumania en agosto para atrincherar el avance de los austrohúngaros, pero prometió pasar estas fechas con mi familia, incluso me dejó su perro para que cuidara de nosotros mientras él está ausente. Lleva años viviendo en Londres, pero en cuanto supo que su natal Rumania estaba bajo amenaza se enlistó sin pensarlo... Es un militar retirado y aun así acude al llamado de su pueblo. Ese hombre ama la guerra, pero no lo suficiente para dejar a su futuro suegro sólo en el brindis de Navidad.

— ¿Militar retirado? Debe ser un anciano... — Se tapó la boca con las manos y su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza. Integra la miró sorprendida. — ¡Lo siento! Suelo hablar sin pensar... No quise ofender... ¡Argh, soy una tonta!

— Entiendo la confusión. Vlad se enlistó desde una edad muy corta en el ejército y logró una gran trayectoria militar en poco tiempo. Actualmente tiene el título de comandante, así que goza de ciertos privilegios, y no es tan mayor, tiene treinta y cinco años.

— Vaya, así que también es extranjero. Pip también lleva años viviendo en Londres, pero su familia está en Verdún. Él no tiene una trayectoria militar, pero el apellido de su familia sí y tuvo que enlistarse. Igual se veía alegre, siempre le ha gustado vivir emociones fuertes, incluso he llegado a pensar que la vida tranquila que tenía desde que lo conozco no lo llenaba... Es tan cabezota, he orado desde que se fue para que regresara, pero no sé si pueda volver a adaptarse a la rutina londinense.

— La guerra cambia a las personas, Seras. Nuestros hombres han visto cosas que nosotras no podríamos ni imaginar en nuestros peores sueños y muchos se derrumban por el peso de la culpa y el trauma de la muerte. Ahí es donde entras tú, ayudando a que supere todos los estragos que lo han marcado, desvaneciendo las cicatrices que el tiempo en el frente de batalla hayan dejado en su alma. Eres una buena chica, tú amigo es muy afortunado.

Seras la miró con perplejidad, jamás contempló los traumas y las represalias con los que tendría que lidiar Pip. Era fuerte y alegre, pero basta un infortunado suceso para que todo cambie y hay quienes se dejan caer pese a la fuerza que tengan, ella lo sabía bien. Se abrazó a si misma inconscientemente, buscando calor y protección ante los recuerdos que inundaron su mente. Integra se percató de la amoratada piel de sus manos, víctimas del frío que comenzaba a ser más fuerte.

— Lamento si dije algo que te incomodara, no era mi intención. Parece que tenemos algo en común y hablamos de más en ocasiones. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas con éste pequeño obsequio.

Se quitó sus finos guantes de cachemira y los extendió en dirección a la rubia.

— ¡No, por favor! No es necesario, yo también he sido grosera.

— Insisto. Yo puedo cubrir mis manos acariciando a Baskerville, además tengo un par extra en el auto. Tómalo como un presente de Navidad.

— Pero, no tengo nada que obsequiarle.

— No necesito algo a cambio. ¿Vas a dejarme con la mano extendida? Eso no es de muy buen gusto.

— ¡Lo siento!

Seras tomó los guantes y le sonrió con gratitud a Integra. Por primera vez desde que salió de casa fue consciente del frío que tenía en sus manos; la cachemira se sentía tan suave e inmediatamente calentó su piel, jamás había usado una prenda tan fina. Iba a agradecerle nuevamente, pero el sonido de un silbato se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambas se giraron para divisar el tren que tanto esperaban. Baskerville corrió al borde del andén y comenzó a ladrar con euforia, el can daba la bienvenida a su amo. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más para que el tren llegara y se detuviera. Las personas que aguardaban en el interior comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas y a salir para recibir a sus seres queridos. Seras e Integra tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la gente para estar al frente, aunque no forcejearon demasiado ya que todos se apartaban al ver el enorme perro caminar hacia ellos.

Los primeros en bajar del tren fueron los militares con mayor rango. Seras notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Integra y su disimulada sonrisa, la mirada de una mujer enamorada que se esconde tras una máscara de recato. Baskerville permaneció en silencio a lado de su señora, viendo en la misma dirección, esperando a la misma persona. Un hombre alto, de cabello azabache que caía rebelde en irregulares mechones sobre su fino rostro, vestido con un uniforme gris y largas botas de piel caminaba hacia ellas con la vista fija en su nueva amiga. La distancia fue menor hasta que lo tuvo a un lado y sin prestar atención en ella acarició la mejilla de Integra con una mano enguantada.

— Bienvenido a casa, conde.

— He regresado, condesa.

No dejaron de mirarse ni un segundo. Seras sentía que sobraba en tan romántica escena y quiso apartarse con discreción, pero el hombre se giró hacia ella, prestándole atención por primera vez.

— Veo que trajiste compañía.

— Vlad, ella es Seras Victoria. Hemos simpatizado mientras aguardábamos por el tren. Seras, él es mi prometido, Vlad Drăculea, conde de Valaquia.

— Es un placer, Seras Victoria.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia sin perder contacto visual con Seras. Su voz de barítono, profunda y varonil logró hipnotizarla por un instante y su penetrante mirada era algo que jamás olvidaría, podría jurar que esos ojos atravesaron su mente y desenterraron todos sus secretos.

— El placer es mío... Conde.

Desvió la mirada, se sentía incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Prestó atención a las varias medallas que condecoraban su abrigo, sin duda era un militar importante y de alto rango. Vlad sonrió, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos y se giró nuevamente a Integra. Su mirada al verla fue de devoción, de posesión; eran una pareja hermosa y escalofriante a la vez. Tomó la mano de su prometida y acarició la cabeza de Baskerville, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo quieto como si fuese una estatua del decorado exterior.

— Será mejor que nos retiremos, solo estamos estorbando el paso. Fue un placer hablar contigo, Seras. Gracias por la compañía.

— El placer es todo mío, señorita Integra. Mil gracias por sus palabras y el obsequio, deseo de todo corazón que tengan una muy feliz Navidad.

— Igualmente. Saludos a tu amigo y muy felices fiestas para ambos.

— Que las mareas del tiempo sean benevolentes con ustedes. La gente cambia en tiempos de guerra. Con permiso y buen día, chica inglesa.

— Gra-gracias...

Integra tomó a Vlad del brazo y juntos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida de la estación, con Baskerville caminando a un costado como si fuera una sombra espectral. Eran extrañas las palabras de despedida que le dedicó el conde, pero ciertas, la gente cambia con el tiempo. ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado Pip? Esperaba que no mucho, ella lo amaba tal cual era, alegre y despreocupado. Más personas comenzaron a descender del tren, soldados jóvenes y mayores que buscaban con la mirada a sus seres queridos, vistiendo uniformes de varios tonos y distintas confecciones. Inglaterra siempre ofreció asilo a las tropas aliadas y se podía admirar esa hospitalidad en la diversidad de colores y acentos que llenaron rápidamente la pequeña estación. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados, prestando atención a la puerta por la cual descendía la mayoría de pasajeros; no había señal de su gran amigo.

Comenzó a preocuparse, ese era el tren que mencionaba el telegrama, ¿habría abordado otro? Estaba decidida a esperar en la estación todo el día hasta que notó que las personas que permanecían al frente comenzaron a distribuirse hacia los costados, dejando paso libre a los médicos y enfermeras que ayudaban a soldados heridos a descender. Personas llenas de vendajes ensangrentados cubriendo muñones y heridas con riesgo de infección, algunos convalecientes tuvieron que ser llevados en camillas al interior. Las mujeres que los reconocían corrían a su lado para llorar y gritar, Seras no supo si de alegría o de infelicidad. Los que aún permanecían en el tren eran los soldados heridos que resultaban inútiles en el frente de batalla; se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Pip jamás le explicó el porque de su repentino regreso. Creyó que era por la victoria en Verdún, pero la guerra seguía latente y era estúpido pensar que el ejército francés se retiraría por haber liberado una pequeña zona del mapa. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, necesitaba entrar en ese vagón y comprobar con sus propios ojos si Pip estaba ahí o se volvería loca; toda clase de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza: una mina enterrada, una granada pérdida, una bala certera o un enfrentamiento a traición... Empujó a las enfermeras que permanecían al frente.

— ¡Señorita, no puede entrar ahí!

Seras ignoró la orden y comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre los bultos cubiertos con frazadas, los hombres que aguardaban las camillas y ambulancias para ser trasladados a los hospitales más cercanos. Jamás imaginó ver algo así de nuevo, tanta sangre y el dolor plasmado en esos rostros, las miradas de súplica y los gemidos de agonía... Manos sin dedos, brazos sin manos, torsos sin brazos ni piernas, rostros tuertos y ahuecados por la putrefacción.

— ¿Seras? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Reconoció de inmediato la voz, pero el shock fue tan grande que no pudo girarse, tenía pavor de observar a Pip en las mismas condiciones que esos pobres hombres, miedo de recordar el asesinato de sus padres cada vez que lo mirara. Unos gruesos brazos la sujetaron, acercando su pequeño cuerpo al torso de un hombre más alto que ella, con un familiar y nostálgico olor a almizcle y bebida. Seras tembló en esos brazos; su voz se escuchaba alterada, pero estaba de pie, observó a detalle sus brazos y manos, sin notar alguna herida de gravedad. Un enorme alivio embriagó a su alma, él estaba aparentemente bien. Soltó ese agarre y se giró para verlo con su radiante sonrisa y el brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero en el acto se quedó sin habla. Parte del rostro de su amado amigo estaba cubierto por un vendaje teñido de sangre, a la altura del ojo izquierdo; el hermoso brillo en sus ojos verdes no estaba y no hubo sonrisa. Era como ver una sombra del hombre que recordaba, vestido con un uniforme de un azul apagado y una maleta en el costado.

— Pip... oh, Pip, ¿estás bien?

Evadió su mirada. Seras alzó la diestra y de forma temblorosa la posó en su mejilla izquierda, rozando el áspero vendaje, sintiendo la sangre seca que formó pequeños coágulos en los bordes.

— No debiste entrar.

Incluso la forma en que le dirigía la palabra cambió, ahora sonaba frío, hastiado. La tomó del brazo y jaló de ella en dirección a la estación. Observó de reojo sus gestos, permanecía alerta, agitándose ante cualquier sonido, con la mano pegada al cinturón, donde Seras supuso, estaría su arma. Salieron del andén y tras apartarse del cúmulo de gente por fin la soltó, suspirando hondo y relajando su postura.

— Pip, ¿estás bien?

— Sí. Lo siento, me alteró verte dentro del tren.

— Tardabas demasiado y me preocupé, no fue mi intención causarte problemas.

Se abrazó a si misma y desvío la mirada, ya incapaz de fingir que mantenía la alegría con la que esperaba su regreso. El castaño se percató de eso, jaló de ella con suavidad hacia su pecho y la acunó con sus brazos, besó su frente y ocultó el rostro entre el cabello alborotado de la chica.

— No quería que vieras nada de eso, mignonette. Esperaba que atendieran a un compañero de mi escuadrón, no me percaté de que ya habían comenzado a descender. No quise preocuparte.

Su abrazo era fuerte, como si temiera perderla si la soltaba un poco. No podía juzgarlo, Seras jamás iría al frente en una guerra, jamás entendería las cosas por las que pasó Pip, al grado de cambiarlo a ese extremo. Levantó el rostro y buscó con sus manos las pálidas mejillas de su querido amigo, ignorando aquel vendaje que le daba un aspecto aún más desaliñado.

— Vayamos a casa. Es víspera de Navidad y no he preparado nada aún.

— ¿A tu casa o a la mía? ¿Fue una invitación indecorosa?

— ¡Claro que no! Y obviamente es en mi casa. Tu casera se cansó de esperar la renta y echó el resto de tus cosas a la calle.

Esta vez fue Seras quien lo jaló del brazo, saliendo a las sobrepobladas calles londinenses. Casi era medio día y en la excitación por el retorno de Pip olvidó hacer sus compras, sería un milagro si aún alcanzaba algo para que pudiese preparar.

— ¿Y que cenaremos? Espero que hayas mejorado tu sazón estos meses.

— Tú no cenarás si sigues molestando. Haré pudding de Navidad y patatas asadas acompañadas con salsa de arándanos.

— ¿Y el ganso?

— Contigo me basta.

— Puedes echarme esa salsa y comerme, pero yo quería un ganso horneado.

— Lo siento, Pip. No hubo mucho trabajo estos días y mi aguinaldo lo usé en comprar lo que dije. No habrá ganso este año.

Nuevamente la jaló del brazo, llendo entre la gente que hacía compras de última hora. Pip se detuvo en la primera carnicería que encontraron y empujó a Seras dentro, abriéndose paso entre las varias mujeres que abarrotaban el aparador.

— ¿Qué haces? Te dije que no habrá ganso.

— Y yo te dije que esperé meses por probar un ganso relleno de salchichas y cebollitas. Así que escoge uno.

— Nunca dijiste eso.

— Bueno, ya lo dije. ¿Puedes darte prisa? Esa señora comienza a verme como si fuera un pavo relleno.

Quince minutos después estaban rumbo a casa de Seras, con el mejor ganso que aún estaba sin apartar. Ignoraba cuanto ganaba un soldado, pero si sabía que con el costo del ave podría haber comprado un traje nuevo para él. Quiso agradecerle, pero Pip se limitó a poner el índice sobre sus labios, dejándola sin palabras. Un silencio incómodo surgió después, quería preguntarle por su "aventura" en Francia, pero su amigo se veía seriamente afectado por todos esos sucesos. Ella lo entendía, también fue traumante presenciar la muerte de sus padres, pero no sabía como expresar esa empatía.

— Prepararé el ganso esta tarde y mañana temprano iré a casa del señor Walter para pedirle que me deje usar su horno. Podrá descontarlo de mi salario.

— Tonterías, ese hombre me debe varios favores y ya va siendo hora de que los cobre. Tú asegúrate de rellenar el ave, yo me encargo del resto.

El azul del uniforme de Pip no pasaba desapercibido. Miradas juzgantes, personas acelerando el paso, escondiendo a los niños. Esas acciones hicieron enfurecer a Seras, ¿qué no sabían que Francia era un aliado? Tomó al castaño de la mano, desafiando al mundo, haciendo obvio que ella estaba con él y no sentía vergüenza.

— ¿Trata de seducirme, señorita?

— ¿Qué?

— Así parece que somos pareja, marido y mujer.

Su rostro se sonrojó y tímidamente soltó su mano. Una parte en ella deseaba que Pip la tomara de nuevo y le sonriera con el encanto que solo él poseía, pero no lo hizo. Se mostraba tan distante, serio e indiferente. Llegaron al pequeño apartamento, Pip dejó su equipaje a un lado de la entrada y caminó a la cocina, sin esperar aprobación de su anfitriona. Bebió agua con desesperación, vaso tras vaso.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo.

— No. Usaré tu baño si no te importa, necesito una buena ducha.

— Adelante. Calentaré agua, mientras puedes instalarte.

— ¿Dónde? Si mal no recuerdo sólo hay una habitación.

— Sabes que puedes dejar tus cosas ahí, no quiero tropezarme con tu maleta cada vez que ande por la estancia. Igual si quieres descansar un poco puedes usar la cama, ya veremos como nos acomodamos por la noche.

Asintió y siguió con sus indicaciones. Después de dejar agua calentando buscó su improvisado botiquín, tenía que asegurarse que la herida de Pip no estaba infectada o algo peor. Llamó a la puerta de su cuarto pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entrar tras varios segundos de meditación y vio a su amigo, recostado sobre la cama, dormitando de forma intranquila. Se acercó procurando no hacer ruido, quería verlo más de cerca, observar a detalle sus gestos al dormir. Ahí estaba él, con medio rostro vendado, ¿era tan grave? Tenía que verlo, sabía que lo seguiría queriendo pese a sus cicatrices, pero el morbo no hacía más que enloquecerla. Estiró el brazo y sus dedos apenas rozaron la venda cuando Pip despertó y se lanzó sobre ella, sometiéndola sobre la cama.

— ¡Pip, me lastimas!

— ¡Maldita sea, Seras! ¿Quieres matarme?

La soltó y retrocedió hasta la esquina más apartada de la habitación. Seras se incorporó con dificultad, el agarre del castaño logró enrojecer su piel y acalambrar sus músculos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Fue mi culpa, no debí entrar sin tu consentimiento.

— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

— Revisar tu herida. Me preocupa que pueda infectarse y... — Fue interrumpida, la voz de Pip sonaba alterada y agresiva.

— ¡¿Crees que no la traté antes?! ¡La revisó un doctor, alguien más calificado que tú!

— ¡Solo estoy preocupada por ti!

— ¡No lo hagas de esa forma! ¡Con un carajo, pude matarte!

— No tienes que estar a la defensiva, ya no estás en el frente.

— Ya lo sé, es solo que... ¡Argh! Jamás lo entenderías, Seras. Todo lo que ví allá, lo que me debió pasar.

Arrancó el vendaje de su rostro, dejando a la vista un párpado suturado e inflamado, deformando esa parte de su rostro. La piel lucía con tonalidades rojizas y moradas, incluso con tintes obscuros.

— ¡Fui un estúpido confiado! Me quedé atrás, completamente expuesto. Me nombraron capitán de un improvisado grupo de reconocimiento, quería asegurarme de que ninguno de los míos se quedara atrás, pero fui un blanco fácil. Perdí la vida de un hombre que estaba a mi cargo y yo solo recibí una bala perdida en el ojo. ¡El error fue mío! ¡Yo debí quedarme en esa maldita zanja, no él! Solo era un muchacho que apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

— Pip...

Seras se acercó a él de forma lenta y precavida. Esos ataques de histeria le eran tan familiares, idénticos a sus propios episodios de crisis nerviosas tras el incidente con sus padres. El castaño cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, manteniendo la otra en la cintura; la chica colocó su mano en su hombro y dio un ligero y confortable apretón.

— Entiendo como te sientes. Es horrible ver morir a alguien frente a tí.

— No creo que lo entiendas.

Toda la empatía que sentía desapareció tras esas palabras. Soltó su hombro y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la pequeña habitación. Pip la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

— Seras, lo sie... — Fue interrumpido esta vez.

— ¡No importa! Nada importa. Soy incapaz de comprenderte, aunque estuve presente en el asesinato de mis padres. No entiendo tu impotencia, aunque yo misma he tenido que cargar con eso durante años. No entiendo como te sientes, pero eres tú el que no se da cuenta que yo sufrí tanto como tú. ¡Rezaba cada maldita noche por tí! Esperaba con ansias cada carta, lloraba de alivio al tener noticias tuyas. Tú tampoco me entiendes, y es mejor, porque así no notarás mi egoísmo. Siento lo de ese hombre, pero doy gracias de que no fuiste tú. ¡No sé que haría si te pasara algo!

Se libró del agarre y salió de la habitación. No pudo evitar las lágrimas y no quería darle el gusto a ese hombre de verla tan vulnerable. Por primera vez fue sincera y no se limitó en sus palabras, ahora venía el arrepentimiento. ¿Era injusta? Tal vez era verdad y su dolor no era comparable al de Pip, pero, ¿qué puede ser peor que presenciar la muerte de un ser querido? Las palabras de Integra y el conde llegaron a su mente, como una respuesta que ella misma se dio, "la gente cambia en tiempos de guerra". Su querido amigo fue una de las tantas víctimas de esa estúpida guerra.

Se sentó en el único sofá que adornaba la estancia. Logró calmar sus lágrimas, el recordar su fugaz encuentro con aquella pareja hizo que se despejara su mente. Ella ya conocía esa verdad, desde que era una niña; fue su madre quien le dijo una vez las mismas palabras que esa señorita, la guerra suele cambiar a las personas, incluso solía cantarle todas las noches, calmando el miedo que puede sentir una niña ante las mareas del tiempo.

 _"Siempre estuviste ahí para tomar mi mano,_ _cuando las horas eran difíciles de entender, pero ahora las marea del tiempo cambiaron, siguen cambiando._

 _Las estaciones cambiaron, pero permaneciste igual. Un corazon firme, un sol para llover. Serás la luz que brilla fuerte en lo alto sobre mí._

 _Oro de otoño pierde el control, somos hojas con la intención de caer, todo lo que se desvanece tiene un significado._

 _Las cálidas palabras detuvieron los vientos helados para que sanes el dolor. Apreciaré cada lección aprendida en las brasas, el fuego fracasa, los enfados_ _palidecen._

 _Responderemos el llamado, hay un significado para todas nuestras semillas de elogio y sembrar con sueños._

 _Cumple con lo que nos hace sufrir a solas. Nuestra belleza es frágil al final, pero solo contamos con el sentimiento. Un recuerdo permanece para guiar el camino y susurrar, no pierdas visión, no niegues._

 _Somos hojas con la intención de caer, hay un significado para nuestras semillas de elogio y sembrar con sueños._

 _Cumple con lo que nos hace sufrir a solas. Una sinfonía retumba en nuestras mentes, nos guia a través del futuro que nos llegaría."_

No se percató de la presencia de Pip hasta que sintió el peso de las grandes manos sobre sus hombros. Detuvo su canto al instante, cohibida y algo resentida con él.

— Por favor, sigue cantando.

Le susurró al oído y besó su mejilla, limpiando con sus labios el rastro de lágrimas que mancharon su rostro.

 _"A veces siento que no tengo palabras. A veces siento que no soy escuchada, y entonces temo que no sienta nada más._

 _A veces siento que no quiero este cambio, tenemos que reorganizar todo y ahora siento que nadie pierde más semillas de elogio para sembrar con sueños._

 _Cumple con todo lo que nos hace sufrir a solas. Una sinfonía retumba en nuestras mentes. Nos guía mientras me oyes, mientras lo haces, mientras me necesitas, haciendo realidad el futuro que nos llegaría."_

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sin romper la tranquila atmósfera que vino tras su discusión. Fue el castaño el primero en hablar, se apartó del lado de Seras mientras sujetaba una de sus manos, incorporándose a sus espaldas.

— No debí perder el control de esa forma, es solo que aún me pesa. Si hubiese sido mejor capitán, quizá el chico seguiría vivo y yo de una pieza. No menosprecio tu sufrimiento, sé todo lo que has vivido y te admiro, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Seras, incluso eres más fuerte que yo. La guerra terminará pronto, lo escuché de mis superiores, por eso se nos permitió un respiro. Regresaré a Francia cuando las cosas se calmen.

Algo en ella se quebró de nuevo. Todas las promesas que hicieron antes de su partida a fin de cuentas no tuvieron un significado real para él. Mil y un cosas pasaron por su cabeza, listas para ser dichas con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, pero no podía ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella. Pip no tenía nada que lo atara a Inglaterra, su familia estaba en Francia y si deseaba regresar con ellos nada podía hacer, por mucha envidia que sintiera, por mucho miedo que tuviera de perderlo. Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando al castaño.

— ¡Entonces debemos tener una navidad memorable! Haré ese ganso tan inglés que recordarás el sabor británico siempre. El pudding será dulce, como te gusta, conseguiré algo de sidra, nada de otras bebidas alcohólicas. La salsa será la mejor que hayas probado, trabajaré ahora mismo en ello.

— Seras...

Quiso caminar en dirección a la cocina, pero Pip la sujetó por el hombro. No podía encararlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. Se mantuvo estática y con el rostro agachado cuando el castaño se colocó frente a ella.

— Mignonette, mírame.

Acarició su barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Seras apretó los labios y esquivó su mirada, quería decirle que se alegraba por él y de que al fin decidiera hacer algo maduro con su vida, pero no era tan fuerte. Pip jaló de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aferrando su cuerpo al suyo.

— No iba a decírtelo hasta mañana, quería darte un buen regalo de navidad. Tengo que regresar después de año nuevo y terminar mi servicio en el ejército, pero está en mis planes quedarme allá.

No podía escuchar más. Lo empujó suavemente y se hizo a un lado, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

— Te prometo que me esforzaré en la comida de navidad. Tendrás tu ganso relleno y mucho más. Has hecho demasiado por mí y es lo menos que puedo hacer...

— Seras...

— Realmente te estoy muy agradecida, deseo que seas muy feliz en Francia, Pip...

— Seras...

Siguió hablando, evitando a toda costa que el castaño dijera algo más que su nombre, hasta que alzó la voz.

— ¡Seras, cásate conmigo!

— ¿Eh? — Se giró incrédula hacia Pip.

— ¿Creíste que me iría solo? Aquí no tengo forma de ofrecerte una vida digna, allá es fácil que consiga algo, tengo muchos más conocidos. Lo único que me ata a Londres eres tú, así que, ¿aceptarías dejar este país de smog conmigo y volverte mi esposa en los campos franceses?

— Yo...

Se quedó sin palabras. El momento que tanto esperó, pero jamás se atrevió a reconocer al fin estaba sucediendo. Se llevó las manos a la boca en una mueca de sorpresa, sin darse cuenta que su silencio estaba siendo mal interpretado.

— Ya sé que soy mayor que tú, pero en verdad me enloqueciste desde la primera vez que te ví en ese bar. Eres la mujer más bondadosa que he conocido, tienes una personalidad increíble y un cuerpo demasiado sensual, además te volviste mi única luz en este lugar. Ahora soy yo el egoísta por pedirte que dejes tu país natal, pero quiero creer que nada te ata aquí, más que los malos recuerdos que superaremos juntos. Estando en el frente me di cuenta del gran amor que te tengo, más allá de un deseo carnal o un capricho varonil. No te mentiré, aún me pesa todo lo que pasé, en las noches me cuesta conciliar el sueño por las malditas pesadillas, pero al escuchar tu voz cantando mi espíritu se sintió en paz. Fue muy reconfortante para mí escuchar esa canción de tus labios y eso me ayudó a confirmar lo que más anhelo en este momento, estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

— Pip, yo...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, esta vez por las palabras más hermosas que le habían dicho hasta ahora. Estaría encantada de ser la señora de Bernadotte, y aunque extrañaría algunas amistades, nada la retenía en Inglaterra.

— Si no quieres, lo entiendo. Tan amigos como siempre.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Acepto, si acepto ser tu esposa!

Se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó. Pip se quedó estático por la sorpresa, pero en segundos ya estaba correspondiendo el beso y los sentimientos de su amada mignonette. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

— Haré la mejor comida de navidad.

— Puedes preparar algo de salsa y comerme, como aperitivo de noche buena.

— No, de hecho dormirás esta noche en el sofá. Quiero vestir de blanco en el altar.

— Puedes vestir de blanco, nadie tiene porqué enterarse.

— Dije que no.

— Y ya hablas como toda una esposa. Vendré por ti cuando la guerra termine, lo juro por mi vida.

Buscó sus labios una vez más y permanecieron de esa forma por horas, besándose bajo un muérdago, jurándose amor eterno con cada caricia. Ambos habían visto el infierno, pero las mareas de tiempo también son benevolentes.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

La idea original surgió después de ver Wonderwoman y se complementó con la hermosa balada de Epica. La película Tropa de élite también me inspiró, se las recomiendo ampliamente :D

Pido una disculpa si hay algún fallo histórico, traté de que fuese lo más coherente posible, pero soy muy distraída con esos detalles.


End file.
